mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zynga/@comment-64.202.152.155-20100702094719
Zynga is in the money-making business...its US the players who want to buy what items we want to,as this is an addictive Game(Mafia Wars) alone...so,as u say in the united /states,and i am from Canada,its free enterprise and u r entitled to ,i forget the exact saying in the /constitution but basically...making money anyways u can within the laws...like for eg...u couldnt sell Alcohol as the Gov. has control over that,which WAS a free enterprise,...unfair I would say..& u cant sell or even market anatural substance with great properties as healing pain or helping CaNCER patience eat at least in their last days,what a crime,but the Gov. wont take a chance to control this,so y the hell not a Company or something,as its naturally grown,& half the jails in the worl;d r in there cuz of a Natural flower,...Doesnt make sense eh,anyways,there is money to be made,as i'm NOT a marijuana smoker,but i would still go for it to be a Legal substance as it is alot less potent than Alcohol,etc..as Holland is doing very well with their laws..why couldnt it work here in North & South America & anywhere for that matter! we have everything backwards in this part of the world,big time for sure,as these OLD Politicians will go &then its our turn to make History & a good History at that! So as my point ent in many directions,WHY CANT "ZYNGA" do what it is good at,without all the greedy companies who want to sue cuz they r Jealous of another company making tones of $$ making simple games for our entertainment,which isnt hurting any1!! you go ZYNGA and do what u do best...YOU MAKE YOR GAMES AND BE A PROUD COMPANY...DONT LET THESE SO-CALLED LAWERS OR LAW Corp. throw u off yor ability to make money,just cuz they want a piece of the action,as u r probably Taxed to the nuts & they & more Companies still want a piece of the pie...DONT GIVE IN ZYNGA...You have a great thing here,&you guys did it from scratch...GREAT JOB Zynga...Now,i hope i am NOT gonna lose my Account for sticking up for Zynga,as my account has been active for about a YEAR & 5 months or so..almost from the start of Mafia Wars...they did,Zynga that is,took away my very first account as a mistake & said they would reactivate it as it was a mistake,but never ever did...but i soon started another 1 as i went 2 or 3 days without my account,which was a lvl 410,so i wanted to continue to keep playing,.thank God i did that,as Zynga forgot,loll, to give it back to me,& i was taken off their forum for all my letters of complaints & also for asking them too many question,etc..but i'm still pissed off about that,BUT I am Still a Zynga Fan!! GO ZYNGA GO!...WOOHOOOOOO!!!! Sincerely; Stormin Norman...aka...Jeff Norman...email for account that was deactivated for no reason at all,as they told me(Zynga)was jeff_norman33@yahoo.com..now they took away over 300 GF points from me over 2 months ago and other things,lol...wow...but i hope i get something back as i never cheat,etc...this account is...jeff_norman33@hotmail.com....i sure hope i can get justice here...but once again,noone is perfect and they have Billions probably to look after,so plz consider that players...thx Zynga for making GREAT games,especially MAFIA WARS...YEEHAAAAA!!! Stormin Norman!!